planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
LA3 Desperado
|-|Basic= } |ShowLess = } |Name = LA3 Desperado |Image = LA3 Desperado.png |Description = The 2-round burst LA3 Desperado can quickly eliminate targets at close range. |Empire = NC |Weapon Type = Pistols |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 500 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Equip Time = 250 |MaxDamage = 167/8 |MinDamage = 100/50 |DamageType = Small Arms |Velocity = 350 |Reload Speed = 1.55s/1.85s |Ammunition = 14/84 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1/1.5/0.18 |Aim Accuracy = 0.6/0.6/0.6/0.6/0.12 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = 2x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.7 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.15/0.15 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = 4/4 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} |-|Jackpot= } |ShowLess = } |Name = LA3 "Jackpot" Desperado |Image = LA3 "Jackpot" Desperado.png |Description = The 2-round burst LA3 Desperado can quickly eliminate targets at close range. |Empire = NC |Weapon Type = Pistols |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 500 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Equip Time = 250 |MaxDamage = 167/8 |MinDamage = 100/50 |DamageType = Small Arms |Velocity = 350 |Reload Speed = 1.55s/1.85s |Ammunition = 14/84 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1/1.5/0.18 |Aim Accuracy = 0.6/0.6/0.6/0.6/0.12 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = 2x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.7 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.15/0.15 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = 4/4 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = 1,499 |Note = Available only during St. Patrick's Day Event. |ItemID = 6006092}} The LA3 Desperado is a purchasable sidearm unique to the New Conglomerate. It is usable as a sidearm for all standard infantry classes. The LA3 Desperado is unique among the three other NC-exclusive sidearms in that it is capable of a two-round burst, and can be toggled to a more traditional semi-automatic firemode. It can fire a total of seven bursts before requiring a full reload. Similar to the Terran Republic's TX1 Repeater, the LA3 Desperado sacrifices range in favor of greater firepower up close. Its effectiveness at a distance greatly suffers due to its recoil and low damage per-shot. Characteristics Strengths: * Fastest rate of fire of all NC-exclusive sidearms. * Good hipfire accuracy. * Good damage if both shots land. * Fast reload speed. * Manageable handling at very close range. * Can be switch to semi-auto for more precise shooting. Weaknesses: * Significant recoil can affect shooting at a distance.. * Low damage-per-shot. * Middling accuracy at further than close-range. * Obtrusive ironsights. * Burstfire increases chances of wasted ammo. * Low reserve ammunition. The LA3 Desperado is best used only in close range as it suffers greatly when used any further.Its primary strength is the collective damage of its two shots, which add to 334 damage. Switching to its semi-automatic firemode allows one to land consistent shots at greater distances, but the low damage and damage falloff limits the benefits of such. Its good hipfire accuracy, in addition to a Laser Sight attachment, allows one to capitalize most on the high damage of the two-shot burst while on the move or when finishing off a weakened enemy without needing to aim down the sights. It is important to keep in mind its recoil when using its burstfire, as its second shot can miss at distances as close as ten meters. While it can be equipped with a suppressor, it is detrimental as it makes the Desperado's effective range even shorter. When aimed without a sight, the weapon is held away from the user's perspective that can cause the target to be hidden by the weapon's model due to its recoil. Using any optic will reduce this disadvantage completely. Damage with Range: 167 @ 8 meters 143 @ 23 meters 125 @ 34 meters 112 @ 42 meters 100 @ 50 meters Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the LA3 Desperado. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Desperado. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Desperado. Ribbons Medals Trivia * All optics, including the default ironsights, appear to be attached to a rail mount affixed to the left side of the Desperado, just ahead of the magazine well.. History *April 5, 2018 Update **Hipfire CoF bloom from 0.24 to 0.18 **Hipfire CoF while standing or crouching from 1.5 to to 1 **Hipfire CoF while walking or crouchwalking from 2 to 1.5 See Also *NC4 Mag-Shot *LA8 Rebel Category:Pistols Category:Infiltrator Category:Light Assault Category:Combat Medic Category:Engineer Category:Heavy Assault